Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Heffalump Fly (Reprise)"
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker *Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Special Delivery) Transcript *(at the big top, the act is about to begin) *Clown 1: Poor baby! Whoo! *Clowns: Come on! Jump! Come on! We'll save ya. Hurry up! We'll save ya! Come on! Jump! Come on! *Stuart Little: Look at that house. *Snowbell: Yeah, it sure is burning. *Stuart Little: Now, Lumpy, you're standing on the threshold of success. Don't look down. It'll make you dizzy. Boy, are they in for a surprise. Ho-ho. Got the magic whisker? Good. (the drums play) Okay. Contact! Take off! (Lumpy jumps down, and starts to fly, but grabs hold of the snorkel mask, which nearly falls off) Uh-oh. The magic whisker! *Snowbell: Drat! It's gone! *Stuart Little: Lumpy, come on. Fly. Open them ears. You've still got your stuff with you. You can fly. Honest, you can. Hurry! Open 'em up! Please! (Lumpy obeys and succeeds) *The Great Fondoo: (gasps) It can't be. *Stuart Little: Whee! We did it! We did it! Let's show 'em, Percy. Power dive. (Lumpy obeys and charges toward the clowns, who flee into a bucket. Scrappy flies past another a clown, who falls down into a pool with the other clowns laughing at) *Snowbell: Bravo! Now, loop the loop. (Lumpy does the loop and pursues the clowns, who jump into their fire engine and flee. As the first freight car attempts to leave, Lumpy grabs the helmet and throws it at The Great Fondoo, who screams 'Yeousch!' when he falls into a pool of water. As the clowns drive away into the house, they catch fire and flee in fright. As Lumpy flies down and grabs some peanuts, he grabs a gun, and loads the peanuts into them, and shoots them at Phoebe, Fern, Alice, Kim, Eilonwy, Cinderella, June, Wonder Red, SNow White, Jasmine, Jenny, Wendy, Ariel, and Penny, who scream 'Run away!' and flee in fright) *Stuart Little: You're makin' history! *Snowbell: Yeah, we're so proud of you! *(the ending shows newspaper of Snowbell in the pictures) *(Thomas now looks happy as can be, that he has a branchline of his own and puffs along with his Annie, Clarabel, nine freight cars, and a caboose, who are inside the train, inclduing Kiki, who, after being let out, is inside, waiting to greet her son into the back of the train) *Chorus: "I've seen a peanut stand. Heard a rubber band. I've seen a needle that winked it's eye." *Phoebe, Fern, Alice, Kim, Eilonwy, Cinderella, June, Wonder Red, SNow White, Jasmine, Jenny, Wendy, Ariel, and Penny: "I've seen, I've seen, about everything. When I see a small engine fly." *Scuttle, Woody Woodpecker, Jeremy, Owl, and Rocky Rhodes: "Oh my, when I see, when I see, when I see a small engine fly." (as Stuart, Snowbell, Lumpy, Scuttle, Woody Woodpecker, Jeremy, Owl, and Rocky Rhodes head toward the train, Lumpy jumps into Kiki's hands when she pulls him into the coaches) *Scuttle: Look at him go! *Scuttle, Woody Woodpecker, Jeremy, Owl, and Rocky Rhodes: "When I see a heffalump fly" *Rocky Rhodes: Happy landing, son, hee-hee. *Scuttle, Woody Woodpecker, Jeremy, Owl, and Rocky Rhodes: "When I see a heffalump fly" *Scuttle: Man, I wish I'd got his autograph. *Woody Woodpecker: Oh, man, I got his autograph. *Scuttle: Well so long, glamour boy! (as the train rounds the corner and clears the scene, Stuart and Snowbell hop into Thomas's cab to join the engine crew, and blows the whistle to display the poster of the movie with the title saying 'The End! A Julian Bernardino Production') Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts